The Second Parent
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Find out what you always wanted to know. The second parent of the VKs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I decided to write this four-shot. Something everyone wanted to read I think. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Mal was pacing back and forth at the ER room, where Evie, Jay, Carlos and any other Villain Kid was waiting with her. Ben had asked them to come here today and Mal didn't know why, only that a test was running.

"Will you stop doing that, Mal?" Uma said a bit annoyed. "Do you think it's easy, Uma?" Mal said with nervousness in her voice and face. "Uma's right, Mal." Harry argued. Mal sighed and sat next to Evie, who grabbed her hand soothingly. "Everything will be fine, M." Evie said softly. "It's just a test" she said and Jay and Carlos nodded.

The door opened and outside came a doctor and Ben, who smiled at the VKs. "Aye. It's about time" CJ said dramatically. "CJ!" Harriet scolded her younger sister. "It's okay, Harriet." Ben smiled at the girls. "Would you please form a line, and come into the office? You will only have to touch a touch-screen button and hold it for only 2 minutes. The device is magical" the doctor said.

The VKs went to form a line, with Mal going to the front, and challenging anyone with her eyes, to stand in front of her. Some habits die hard. Ben thought sweetly for his girlfriend.

Every VK touched the button in the screen and went out. The doctor looked at the results and yelled for Ben to come in. "Your Majesty, would you please come in?" he said with shock in his voice, something the VKs didn't miss.

"What's going on, Ben?" Mal asked worringly, looking at the office's direction. "I will be back. Don't worry guys. Just wait" Ben said with a smile and closed the door behind him.

"Ugh" Mal said. "He could take me with him inside."

"And why should he do that?" Uma argued. "Because I am his girlfriend, and a Lady of the Court, Uma." Mal sighed. "And that makes you superior, right?" Anthony asked, shocked that Mal would use her title like that. She wasn't that kind of person. Mal looked at the floor in shame. "You're right, guys."

"It's okay, Mal" Freddie said softly. "Yeah, we all are nervous" Quinn, son of Queen of Hearts said.

The doors opened and there stood Ben with some papers in his hands. "Ben, can you tell us what's going on?" Gil asked kindly, which made Ben smile.

"Guys, in this papers there's information...about your second parent" Once Ben said these words, everyone started talking at the same time. Mal had enough of it and she growled loudly. "SHUT IT" she said her eyes glowing green.

Everyone stopped talking, not wanting a dragon Mal inside a building. "Would you like to know who is your other parent?" Ben cleared his throat and everyone nodded.

"Gaston Jr. and Gaston The Third's mother is...Laurette, one of the Bimbettes" the twins nodded, not much shocked.

"Harriet's mother is...Tiger Lily" Harriet gasped at Ben's revelation. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it

"CJ's mother is Tinker Bell" It was CJ's turn to get shocked.

"Zevon's father is...Kronk" Every VK wanted to laugh but they couldn't. This was important for Zevon.

"Maddy's father is...Merlin" Now everyone gasped in shock. Maddy was ready to cry when Ginny hugged her.

"Dizzy's father is..Yen Shid" Dizzy nodded simply.

"Henry's mother is Queen Elsa" Everyone gasped in horror while Henry looked like he would faint. "Ben we should get done with this. Tell us at once" Jay said and everyone nodded.

"Marta's mother is Queen Merida."

"Ginny's father is King Eugene"

"Anthony's father is King Charming"

"Claudine's mother is Esmeralda"

"Gil's mother is...Queen Belle" Ben realized immediately what he read and paled like a ghost. Mal went to grab him and put him down on a chair. Meanwhile, Gil was crying.

Evie grabbed the papers from Ben and continued the reading part.

"Quinn's father is The Mad Hatter"

"Freddie's mother is Queen Tiana"

"Harry's mother is Wendy Darling"

"Uma's father is King Eric"

"Hadie's mother is Megara"

"Skylar's mother is Nala"

"Carlos' father is Roger."

"Jay's mother is Sultana Jasmine"

Evie looked at her two brothers, who had froze in place and were crying silent tears. She then looked at Mal and Malice. "My father is King Florian" she whispered softly, tears leaking on her face. She then looked at the last name and gasped in horror and looked at Mal and Malice with fear.

"What is it, Evie?" Mal asked.

"Who is our father?" Malice asked.

"Your father is...King Phillip" Everyone in the room froze in shock and horror. The heroes and the villains had a lot to explain.

 **Dada! :)** **I am sure that I left you shocked. There will be a lot explaining from Maleficent, Adam (Beast), Aurora and that bitch (sorry xD) Queen Leah. Bree will appear later and belongs to Bal-Breelice09121994**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with the second chapter. Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

"Please, Evie. Tell me this is a joke" Malice said. The blue haired teen couldn't help but start crying. "I wish it was, Malice" she said sobbing and sank in her seat.

"The heroes are going to explain a lot of things. That's for sure." Uma growled and Mal turned at her and nodded.

"I can't believe this happened" Ben said and looked at Gil with tears. "You are my half-brother." he said and Gil hugged him tightly. Both crying.

"That's it." Malice said and hit his fist on the table, nearby. "They will going to give answers and now." his eyes glowed green. Then black smoke surrendered him and he disappeared. Mal knew where he was heading. At Beauty Castle.

* * *

Queen Aurora and King Phillip were drinking tea, at the throne room. Phillip smiled at his wife and asked her about if he had news of Audrey and his other children. Though, they didn't know he was their father. How much he wanted to tell them. But that witch, his mother-in-law wouldn't let him. Aurora also wanted to tell Mal and Malice but her mother always controlled her.

"I think we should tell them, Phillip" the blonde said softly. "It will be worse if they find out themselves. The last thing we want is two dragons after us." Aurora knew that Maleficent's children could turn into dragons, but she trusted them. But how much calm can a dragon be?

"Leah wouldn't let us., Aurora." Phillip spat the name in disgust. "She wants to be sure Audrey get the throne of Auroria." he added. "Sometimes I wish Maleficent hadn't framed me to sleep with her." he sighed.

"I don't blame you for anything, Phillip. She was disguised as me. You couldn't know." she took her hand on his and smiled lovingly.

Then, Audrey stepped into the room, smiling at her parents. "Hey Mommy. Daddy." she smiled cheerfully. "Audrey!" Aurora stood up and kissed her daughter on both of her cheeks. Phillip stood up and also hugged his daughter.

"So how are you doing, honey?" Aurora smiled at the princess. "Yeah, we haven't seen you for 2 weeks." Phillip nodded.

"It's fine. Chad took me out on a date at Tiana's last week. It was so romantic" she sighed dreamily and turned at her parents "What about you?" she asked with a smile.

When the couple was about to reply, green smoke appeared and once it cleared there stood Malice. The son of Maleficent had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes were glowing green.

"Malice?" Audrey asked her best friend with fear in her voice. She didn't like that sight, of him smirking evilly. Malice's smirk fell from his face, once he heard Audrey's voice but was replaced by an angry stare at Phillip and Aurora.

"How could you?" he said with hurt in his voice. "Uh? HOW?" he yelled and a glass exploded by the force of Malice's aura. Audrey had paled at the sight but asked. "What is going on, Malice. What did they do?"

Malice's eyes glowed green again "She doesn't know, does she?" he demanded from the royals. Phillip and Aurora looked at each other with fear. He knows, they both thought.

"Know what?" Audrey yelled. "That you are our sister." Malice yelled back, shocking the princess who gasped in shock and whimpered.

"Because his majesty is our Daddy dearest." Malice said more calmly than before. Audrey turned and looked at her parents with anger. "You are what?" she asked Phillip with anger.

Things were about to get south.

 **That was it guys. I know it's short but I promise next one will be better and bigger.**


End file.
